


A Quest for Dewicious Sweets

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Listen I can explain, M/M, Pre-Slash, canon-divergence, this was supposed to be for the Rarepair week but idk lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Munakata has something in his office. And it's something Izayoi wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quest for Dewicious Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I. I can explain.
> 
> Alright listen this was supposed to be a joke and here's some context.
> 
> So in a group chat where we all have DR faceclaims, Komaeda was talking to Ruruka about Izayoi, and at some point they were talking about doing the diddle. So I, as Munakata, chipped in out of the blue with 'I'd fuck Yoi' AS A JOKE. BUT THEN I STARTED THINKING ABOUT IT. AND NOW HERE WE ARE. I HATE.
> 
> So yeah there's context. Enjoy this probably OOC piece of trash

He had never ventured into the office of the Vice President. Not even once.

Sonosuke Izayoi was not one to explore places he had no interest in going in. But if rumours - and his sense of smell - were to be believed, Munakata had something he wanted within that very room. And so, he wrapped his hand around the doorknob of the office, Izayoi took a final look around the hallway before he twisted and pushed, taking a few steps forward before shutting the door behind him again, as if he was never there.

Now he was in, the sugary smell was nearer and almost unbearable. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself at the thought of what Munakata was hiding. Izayoi started to snoop around, behind bookshelves and through drawers, coming up empty until turned to reach the desk. It was only a few steps in front of him, and the smell was coming from that direction. It was hard not to rub his hands like a cliche cartoon villain and he dared to lick his lips a little bit with a slight smirk, taking a step forward-

-before the tip of a sword pressed against his back.

The blacksmith froze mid-walk, dark amber eyes glancing back to notice the icy gaze staring back at him. He’d been caught.  
“You move rather fast, don't you?” It was obvious he wasn't happy with the unwelcomed visitor in his office just by the tons of his voice alone - it was practically a low growl.  
Izayoi simply shrugged. “I only came for what I was looking for.”  
“So you already knew what you were here for? The moment you stepped in here, uninvited?”  
A nod.  
“...And what, pray tell, could someone like you possibly want from me. Secret files, perhaps?”  
“...Do you fancy me a traitor, Munakata?”  
“How can I trust a so-called ex-Ultimate student who got himself expelled?”  
It was hard to notice, but Izayoi flinched at the very mention of that incident… it was a painful one he would rather forget sooner rather than later. And even now, after all this time, the memories of that day… the laxatives, the bombing, everything… had plagued him. He sighed slightly, trying to shake it off. “...Understandable. But no.”  
“No?”  
“I’ve come for something more important.”  
Munakata raised an eyebrow, the mention of something more important than Future Foundation’s secret files had caught him off guard to the point where the sword pressed against Izayoi’s back had loosened slightly, giving him a chance to turn around safely.  
“...Sweets.”  
“...Sweets?”  
“Yes. I could smell them from out in the hallway.”  
“Hmph. I should have known. Either you or the candy girl would have found out sooner or later.” Munakata scoffed slightly, realising it was futile attempting a rebuttal against the intruder. He retracted his blade, and tucked the hilt into his pocket.  
“So you don't deny it?”  
“No. You are free to take them.”  
Izayoi raised an eyebrow, carefully watching as the vice leader walked behind his own desk and sat in the chair, unlocking the top draw to his left and pulling it out. After rumaging through a few files and other assorted items locked in the small wooden space, he pulled out a small paper bag and placed it on the desktop. The sugary scent wafting from the bag’s contents was overwhelming to those with a refined sense of smell.  
“...Bon bons?”  
“Indeed. As I said, you are free to take them.”  
More cautious now than he was about entering the office, Izayoi carefully analysed Munakata’s face, squinting slightly as he reached for the bag. It seemed safe enough… the paper crinkled in his fingers and he pulled away, safely (much to his surprise).  
“Do you… not want one?”  
“Hm?”  
“I… it wouldn't feel right.” The blacksmith held the bottom of the paper bag with one hand and gently pried open the top of it with the other, before holding it out to the silverette. “...At least take one. They were yours to begin with.”  
Munakata paused for a moment, caught of guard for a second time (what an odd concept) before he slowly reached into the bag, taking out a bonbon (blue raspberry, oddly enough) and placing in in his mouth.

“...You're an odd one, Izayoi. You came into my office for something so fruitless.”  
Izayoi scowled for a moment in response, leaning against the desk as he reached into the bag to take a bonbon of his own, gently plopping it into his mouth. “Nothing is fruitless when the prize is dewicious sweets.”


End file.
